


Bonnie and Clyde

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [13]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Frenemies, Gen, Jack has a friend, Pitch is not amused, Who is just as bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and his best Frenemy have a lil too much fun on Halloween Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonnie and Clyde

“Psssst? Jack! Hey Jack!”

Stalling on the wind a few feet above the ground, Jack paused as he was hailed. The streets were filled with small and not-so-small children in costumes with buckets of candy. He’d been amusing himself by teasing the elder kids with patches of slippery ice right under their feet. And for the ones dressed downright indecently, a gust of freezing wind. If they were going to wear THAT little...

“Over here!” Ha. There. The kid with the cheap plastic mask and pumpkin-pail waving an arm for Jack’s attention. 

“Hey Hollow! Don’t worry, not messing anything up.”

“…want to?”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

 

Pitch sucked in a slow breath, counting to seven. He just as slowly let it out to the same count. 

“Jack... come here.”

“…why?” Correctly wary, Jack took one step closer, foot dragging on the ground. 

“Just come here so I can be glad you are unharmed. Don’t think I do not see you Hollow. Come here so that I may tell your Mother you have not come to harm either.”

Pitch waited. And waited some more as the Winter Sprite and Autumn Sprite edged near and nearer in the smallest increments. Eying one then the other from head to toe- “All in one piece? Good.”

Grabbing each child by the nape of their neck, he smacked their heads together.

“WHAT IN MOON’S NAME MADE YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?!”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

 

But hey, the Haunted Corn Maze certainly lived up to its name that year.

**Author's Note:**

> What did they do? I'll never tell :D


End file.
